I Love You, After All
by hammie1A4
Summary: No one had ever made him feel like this. He hated him but at the same time, he wanted him that he lost all control. He feels soft and tastes soft. And so perfect that he thought he'd die if he didn't take him now.
1. It's Love

**001: IT'S LOVE**

He was pinning his arms over his head. "Are you okay?" The pureblood mockingly asked him. Zero struggled and was about to use his feet but the pureblood's body is over him. He held his arms tightly that he winced in pain. Zero glared at him. He could clearly see amusement in those eyes. And a savage passion that is slowly shown.

"Stop resisting, Kiryuu." He ordered. "You'll just get hurt."

"Damn you!" Zero continued struggling. "Let me go!"

Kaname added pressure on his wrist. Zero winced in pain. "Now, drink!" He ordered savagely.

"Go to hell!"

"With pleasure" Kaname smirked. His breath skimmed his face and Zero shivered. "But you will have to go with me."

"Let me up, damn it!"

"Not unless you drink."

"You beast!" Zero growled in anger. He renewed his struggles but the body above him didn't budge. The pureblood was defeating him slowly. He took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Good." Kuran's smirk was still there. How he wanted to punch that smirk out of his face. He lowered his neck to Zero's mouth. "Drink." He ordered huskily.

Zero sank his fangs in his neck. Kaname hissed in pain but did not let go of the silver-head. After a few mouthfuls, Zero pulled his fangs and licked the wounds to heal. "There, you happy now?" he said with sarcasm.

Kaname didn't say anything but stared at him that made him shudder. 'What's up with him now?' Zero thought. He glared at him and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could say anything, Kaname's lips were on his in a brutal kiss. He was kissing him hard that the air that he breathed was from his lungs as though he wanted to suck his entire mouth to his. Zero tried to struggle but Kaname buried his other hand on his hair and held his head on place then masterfully thrust his tongue madly.

After what felt like hours, Kaname pulled away but only to catch his breath. Then kissed him again and again, coming back for more… and more…

* * *

Zero hurriedly grasp for air when Kaname pulled away. Damn pureblood. His lips trailing down his neck, biting his flesh. Zero's breath hitched.

"Kuran, stop." Zero tried to break free of the pureblood's grip but Kaname held on tightly. He groaned and his body arched in unexpected pleasure.

Kaname, on the other hand, was beyond reason. No one had ever made him feel like this. He hated him but at the same time, he wanted him that he lost all control. He feels soft and tastes soft; his blood drove the pureblood crazy. And so perfect that he thought he'd die if he didn't take him now.

Zero was then pinned to the bed, returning his kisses as hungrily as he was. He knew he'll regret this later but he was so lost in the sensations. No one had ever made him lose so much control. The sensation that he felt for the pureblood is indescribable that he hated him at the same time for making him feel weak and wanton. When he thought they'd probably die of suffocation the way they sucked each other's breath, Kaname pulled away and kissed his throat. His other hand unbuttoning his white shirt. Then his eyes stared into Zero's flushed face.

He couldn't believe that this little tease has an innocent beauty. An innocent face that would take him straight to carnal paradise. His eyes traveled lower, down to his belly and down to… He sucked his breath softly. He imagined himself thrusting down between those slender thighs. Kaname's hands then slipped underneath his pants and grabbed Zero's erection.

"D-Don't…" muttered the silver haired teen.

"But you like it, don't you?" Kaname whispered in his ear. Zero let out a deep gasp as Kaname's hands continued to rub.

"Ahhh…" Kaname started to lick and suck his nipples. Zero bit his lips as Kaname pressed harder before removing his hand. He undone his trousers and boxers, sliding both off. Kaname inserted his index finger into him. He let out a deep gasp as Kaname's finger was fully inside. The pureblood moved in and planted his lips on him. The kiss deepened in an instant and their tongues encircled each others.

Kaname added another finger into that tight hole, with Zero moaning in pain as it went further. He broke away from the kiss as the fingers were inside him. He hissed as he glared at him, but Kaname was smirking above him. "You bastard!"

"Shh… relax. You'll be enjoying it soon enough. Trust me." Kaname stated with a smirk still.

Zero groaned when Kaname pulled his fingers out, only to reinsert them. His moans get louder as Kaname hit his sensitive spot.

Kaname released Zero's arms and held his hips, positioning himself on his entrance. Zero held the sheets tightly and shut his eyes. Damn… things are going too far.

Zero's body twitched and squirmed when Kaname's manhood eased itself with difficulty. He whimpered as it slowly go in.

"Damn… you're really tight."

"S-Stop…" Zero cried.

Kaname stopped his movements and clapped his hands at either side of his head. "Relax…" he said as he felt Zero's body tremble. "Just bare with it for now."

Zero looked at him, his breath returning to normal. Kaname shut his eyes. The feeling of Zero's body tightening around him almost made him want to pound on him. Kaname kissed his lips and thrusted back slowly. He grabbed Zero's thighs and spread them wider.. Zero moaned as Kaname started to increase his pace. He whined when his sensitive spot was hit and he did again and again.

Zero screamed as his whole body shot up and twitched as he climaxed. He was getting sleepy and could barely notice Kaname still moving on top of him until a white heat filled him. He slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kaname laid in the bed looking at Zero. He stared at the white ceiling whilst running his fingers on his silver hair. He pulled a warm smile, a smile like what he had whenever Yuuki was around. He remembered those sexy sounds he made while he devoured him. He wanted him again. Suddenly, his throat tightened. he felt that same feeling he had when he claimed him. Tenderness. He sighed as he realized how he was a real bastard for not being able to control his lust. And took advantage of Zero.

He leaned down and whispered in Zero's ear. "I hate you for your bad attitude." He looked back at Zero, which his steady breath is then more relaxed as he used his other hand to push some strands of his silver hair. "But when I made you mine, I had already changed my thoughts about you and even cursed myself for thinking the worst of you since I met you…"

Kaname sighed, pushing aside those unknown feelings that are beginning to build up his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here comes some editing!

Chapter one updated!


	2. Magic of Love

**I Love You, After All**

**002: MAGIC OF LOVE**

**When the door of happiness closes, another opens but often times we look so long at the closed door that we don't see the one which has been opened for us.**

* * *

The first thing he felt when he regained consciousness was pain. A sharp, blinding pain radiating throughout his lower body. A cool breeze slipped in through the curtains, tickling his skin and making him shiver involuntarily. With last's nights memory still fresh in his mind, his eyes snapped open. He scanned his surrounding and sighed in relief as he realized that he was in his room. He threw the covers off his body and swung his legs off the bed. With an unsteady sway on his step, he walked into the bathroom. He undressed himself and turned the shower on.

_'You should have stopped it right there.'_

He should have, but he didn't.

He would never forget the look in Kuran's face.

But they hated each other.

That wasn't the point, was it?

_"You are a vampire, Kiryuu. That is who you are."_

Then why didn't he destroy him where he stood? He could have stopped his heart from beating. It won't take more than a few seconds to die. Why did he allow him to live?

'What now, Kiryuu Zero?' he thought.

* * *

Zero wasn't really surprised when he saw Kaname in his room. He had already sensed the pureblood. Kaname, on the other hand, was cursing himself. Seeing him now, hair still wet, his body rippling with muscles, he almost wanted to hug him and taste him again.

He took a deep breath and glared at the pureblood. "What do you want?"

"Do you have to sound so formal? What happened to the sweet Zero I just made love last night?" and gave him his sexy smile that Zero held his breath.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" It came out harsher than he intended.

Kaname sighed. "I want us to talk."

"Get out!" he turned away from him. His hands were trembling with rage.

"No. we will talk about what happened last night."

"Forget it." He said shaking his head wildly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Though I tried to be gentle, I know that I hurt you." Kaname looked at his body. "I want to see your body."

"No!" Zero stepped back.

"I've seen it all, Zero. Your modesty is too late." Before Zero could move, Kaname grabbed his arm and removed his unbuttoned shirt. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly and tenderly run his fingers on his back.

Zero slapped the hand away. His touch is burning him. "Please, Kuran."

Kaname only stared at him, aware of their closeness. The nearness made him quiver as he tried to catch up with the pace of his heart. He gestured to kiss him but he shook his head in adamant refusal. He held his chin up. He looked intensely into his pair of evading eyes. "Look at me, Zero." He muttered with obvious authority.

He was tremendously uncomfortable, still he followed him obediently. Call him a fool but his stupid heart keeps confusing his mind. Now, they're already kissing each other passionately, convicted by each other's hidden desires.

He groaned when his lips traveled down his neck. He then roamed the tips of his fingers down his back, feeling the soft skin as his hand moved further down.

"K-Kuran…" Zero gasped out. His arms gripped hard on the pureblood's shoulders as his body became weak and powerless.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Short? Yup, this chapter is a short one…

You see, I was supposed to make this a one shot but then I've changed my mind…

But still, I thank you, my readers for following this story, making it your favorite and adding it to your story alerts!

**_-" - "-…HAMMIE1A4_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU, AFTER ALL**

**003**

* * *

He felt the warmth of that kiss. Every movement of their lips, every meeting of their tongue seemed to fuel the desire they had for each other. Zero groaned when Kaname's lips went down his neck. He made a mark there that made him whimper. Kaname grabbed his hand and guided it towards his manhood.

Zero gasped. He was so hard. The hotness in his body seemed to originate from that particular flesh. Unconsciously, his hands started to move, wanting to discover the pleasure of feeling the length of him.

"Do you feel how I'm burning?" Kaname whispered in his ear. "I'm aching for you so much that it pains me."

Zero didn't answer. He was at lost for words. He had never felt so feverish before. His throat went dry.

"I want you…" The pureblood's eyes were blazing with pierce passion. He kissed him until they were both panting and gasping for breath. He moved eagerly to be in his arms, returning hot kisses after hot kisses, hot caress after hot caress. Kaname pulled away to remove their clothing.

"Kuran!" He cried out as he felt his hand between his thighs, closing around his flesh. Those hands started to stroke him. Zero's breathing went heavy.

"Do you want me to ease you up?" The pureblood teased.

Zero glared at him. "Bastard!" Zero moaned aloud when Kaname's mouth replaced his hands. He tried to pull away, to escape this overflowing pleasure but Kaname held his hips tightly.

After a few minutes, Kaname pulled away and nudged his knees apart. Once more, he claimed his lips in one hot kiss. Then Kaname positioned himself on his entrance, slowly pushing down on it. Zero hissed through his clenched teeth as Kaname thrust further. The feeling of him inside him was pleasurable but also painful.

"You're so tight…" Kaname stopped and bent down, kissing him on the neck. "You don't know how you made me happy everytime."

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Anger filled his voice, almost forgetting how intimately they were locked to each other.

Kaname's lips curved into a smile. He thrust into him pushing up to the hilt. He withdrew almost completely and drove into him again, hitting his sweet spot. Zero moaned in pleasure. The pain he felt soon fade away before he became very much aware of it. He arched his hips and started to thrust back. The friction it made within his inner walls made him writhe in pleasure. Then he wrapped his legd around him.

"Damn!" Zero cursed and pulled Kaname into a kiss. They moved together in sensual rhytm. The shivering pleasure built and grew to a shattering intensity. Then, sweet flames engulfed them as they exploded into a tumultuous climax.

* * *

Zero awoke to warm, musky smells, to strangeness inside and around and then to the memory.

Zero gasped. Last night, did he just…? His eyes widened. No!

He flinched when he felt someone kiss his bare shoulder. He turned around and saw that Kaname was awake, staring at him. He gulped. That kiss stirred the flame inside him. Again. He wanted to feel him again, inside him. He frozed. 'What was he thinking?'

Unfortunately for Zero, Kaname had caught him.

"Don't look at me like that, Zero." He teased. "We might not get out of this room."

Zero's face flushed. Damn pureblood! He quickly crawled out of bed and went inside the bathroom.

Kaname couldn't help grinning. Zero was simply gorgeous. He grabbed his clothes and put them on. He turned one last time to the bathroom door and left.

* * *

Zero stood on a branch of a tree, leaning against its trunk. The night class had long started and they were patrolling around in case another student (Day Class or Night Class) tried to sneak out again. He could clearly see the bloodsuckers through the window, but his eyes were focused in a certain pureblood. He was sitting in the back, dressed in the Night Class uniform. His table was crowded with people- they surrounded him, paying close attention to every syllable that came out of his mouth, every gesture of those slim, white hands.

Zero's eyes narrowed.

"_You are a vampire, Kiryuu. A beast, that is who you are."_

He was different yet, he remained the same. Day by day he struggled… but his heart cannot stand all his pains, he locked himself in anger, in rage towards those creatures who'd destroyed his family… his life.

"_Do you feel how I'm burning?"_

He had his weakness; too many. He cant even protect those who were precious to him. But this one is too big. His pride is giving up on him.

"_I want you…"_

A mistake… everything was a mistake. A nightmare… He was a fool, allowing that pureblood to do everything he wants to him. But he too had…

"Zero!" A familiar voice shouted, pulling him out of his thoughts. Zero blinked.

Yuuki pouted. "What's wrong with you?" Her eyes were suddenly filled with concern. "You seem phased out."

"Nothing." Replied Zero as he jumped down the tree.

* * *

Kaname sat in his desk, facing the large window as he looked at the dark blue sky. He had been aware of Zero's stare during the class. He observed him carefully from the corner of his eyes, aware of his every movement… Aware of the fact that even though he's looking at him, his thoughts were elsewhere. He felt as if something was caving in, inside him, something he couldn't stop.

'Why?' Kaname thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello there!

Chapter 3 updated! The story was just starting… just wait up for the surprises that I will dish out for all of you!

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for following this story…

Signing off,

Hammie1A4


End file.
